James Badge Dale
James Badge Dale plays the role of Pfc. Robert Leckie in the HBO series, The Pacific. He is also well known for his role as Chase Edmunds in the third season of the hit series 24. Early years Dale was born James Badgett Dale in New York City to actor/choreographer Grover Dale and actress Anita Morris. At 10, he was picked out of his 5th grade class at Wonderland Elementary School in Laurel Canyon to test for the role of "Simon" in a remake of "Lord Of The Flies." After five months on location in Jamaica, he returned to his schooling at Wonderland Elementary. He is an alumnus of Manhattanville College where he was a goalie for the hockey team until he ripped the muscles in his leg. This break from sports re-ignited his passion for acting. After the drama department at Manhattanville offered all it could he decided to move to NY where he started to train as an actor. Career His most notable works to date are in the 1990 film adaptation of Lord of the Flies (in which he played the part of Simon) and the role of Chase Edmunds in the third season of the Fox TV series 24. He later reprised the role of Chase in the video game of the same title. He has been tapped as the lead in AMC's Rubicon, a political thriller from Jason Horwitch and Warner Horizon. Directed by Allen Coulter, the thriller revolves around a secret society that pulls the strings on the world political stage like the alleged Illuminati and the Council on Foreign Relations. It centers on Will Travers (Dale), a brilliant analyst at a national think tank who discovers that his employers are not who they seem to be. He has a supporting role in the Oscar-winning movie The Departed alongside Jack Nicholson, Matt Damon, and Leonardo DiCaprio. As Robert Leckie .]]He stars as one of the three leads in the big-budget HBO miniseries ''The Pacific'', from executive producers Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg. James Badge Dale's character remains the one that the audience can probably relate to the most, and as Leckie has served in every major campaign up to Peleliu, his character development is allowed to be seen throughtout his time in the series, and in an interview in 2010, Dale says that he was trying to emphasize that, or something similar. Filmography {| cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="multicol" sizcache="0" sizset="2" style="background: none transparent scroll repeat 0% 0%; width: 100%" |- sizcache="0" sizset="2" | align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="2" valign="top" width="50%"| Television *''Law and Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2002) as Danny Jordan *''Hack'' (2003) as Billy Ryan *''24'' (2003-2004) as Chase Edmunds, 24 episodes *''Rescue Me'' (2003) as Timo Gavin *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) as Adam Trent *''CSI: Miami'' (2005) as Henry Darius *''CSI: NY'' (2005) as Henry Darius *''The Black Donnellys'' (2007) as Samson Dawlish *''Fort Pit'' (2007) (TV) as Bobby Bonelli *''Rubicon'' (2009) (TV) as Will Travers *''The Pacific'' (2010) (mini) as Robert Leckie Film *''Lord of the Flies'' (1990) as Simon *''Nola'' (2003) as Ben *''Cross Bronx'' (2004) as Rob-O *''The Naked Brothers Band'' (2005) as Romantic Newlywed *''The Departed'' (2006) as Barrigan Trivia *Another actor: Frank John Hughes of spiritual predesessor Band of Brothers, has also played a character in the show 24, as Tim Booth. *When Badge Dale protrays Leckie, he has slightly red hair, however, his hair is brown in real life. See Also Robert Leckie Joseph Mazzello Jon Seda Category:Actors